Orisa
Orisa is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Built from parts of one of Numbani's short-lived OR15 defense robots, Orisa is the city's newest protector, though she still has much to learn. Originally put into service before the Omnic Crisis, the OR14 "Idina" line of security robots was built in Nigeria's massive manufacturing omnium. After the war, they were taken out of production, along with many of the other models used during the crisis. Twenty years later, Numbani revived and recommissioned the OR14 program to protect the city from external threats. These new OR15s were deployed for a short time before they were destroyed in an attack by Doomfist. Following the attack, the program was scrapped, and the civic government sold off the remaining OR15 inventory. Some parts were purchased by eleven-year-old Efi Oladele, a brilliant girl whose early accomplishments in robotics and artificial intelligence had already earned her the Adawe Foundation's "genius grant." With the approval of her understanding and open-minded parents, Efi spent the bulk of her grant money to acquire one of the decommissioned OR15 bots. She believed that Numbani needed a protector and that an upgraded OR15 could do just that. Efi repaired and reconfigured the robot and installed a personality core that she had designed herself. She named Numbani's newest hero Orisa. Orisa has shown that she can be of service to the city, but she is still working toward finding her optimal protocols. The omnic's inexperience can cause her to be an occasional liability. Fortunately, between Efi's willingness to make the necessary modifications and Orisa's adaptive artificial intelligence, both robot and creator have always been able to set things right. As Orisa starts her career as a guardian, she has much to learn about the world and her functionality. But as long as she is guided by Efi's boundless optimism and her own growing sense of honor and duty, Orisa stands ready to protect Numbani and her creator at any cost. Abilities Beside these abilities, Orisa is able to jump, crouch, reload (only when her ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlocks :All seasonal event items, which are marked with special event icons ( • • • ), are only available to be unlocked either through the respective Loot Boxes or by Credits within the event's duration. Skins Emotes Victory Poses Voice Lines * Following my Programming'' (I am just following my programming.)'' Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story Personality Orisa appears very passionate in protecting her teammates and keeping people safe. Her Protective Barrier triggers voice lines that recommend or command players to stay behind it "for your safety". She comes off as a protective, possibly motherly being, and her attitude/commands can be compared to that of a police officer. Merchandise Notes * Unlike Winston's Barrier Projector or Symmetra's Photon Shield, Orisa's Protective Barrier is launched in a similar fashion to Widowmaker's Venom Mine. Use it to protect teammates from afar. ** The cooldown for the Protective Barrier starts right after the barrier is launched, so if left alone for a while, it can be set up again after 10 seconds (prior to its launch). * Orisa's Fusion Driver has a quick firing rate and a large clip, but reloads longer. Make the most of your bullets. Counters * Like most tanks, Orisa can be taken down quickly by Reaper. Trivia *Orisa was announced and added to the Public Test Region on March 2, 2017. Before that, she was teased with an article, An Interview with Inventor Efi Oladele, and two tweets from @PlayOverwatch.Tweet #1, Tweet #2 *Orisa's name is likely a reference to òrìṣàs, spirits from the Yoruba religion. It could also be derived from OR15. Patch changes References es:Orisa pl:Orisa Category:Omnics Category:Character Category:Female Category:Hero